


Boy Smell Nice

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is in charge of Cave Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Smell Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seventh round at [](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/). Prompt: Kissing is underrated-definitely, kink: flirting, prompter: [](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[**silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/). With thanks to [](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/profile)[**antennapedia**](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/) for beta work, any remaining mistakes are my own.

The fire had been put out and the firemen were winding the hose back up. Buffy was still staring at the other cave people locked in the van. Oz had shown up and convinced Willow to go to the emergency room. Giles was not so gently lifting a dazed Parker Abrams off the ground and using very English words that Xander was sure were not very nice. So that left him the unenviable task of taking care of Buffy.

"Okay, Buffster, time to leave the nice cave guys alone."

"Want beer."

"I'm sure you do, but there's not going to be any more beer for Buffy. Beer bad."

"Beer good. Buffy want beer."

This was going to be oh so much fun. Xander came up slowly next to Buffy and started to tug on her arm. She turned to him, sniffing like she had before.

"Boy smells nice. Boy have beer?"

"Yes," Xander lied. "Boy...I mean I know where there's beer. Come with me and we'll go get the beer."

Buffy waved to her fellow cave people and immediately latched onto Xander. She kept nuzzling her nose into his neck. It should have been a great feeling, this was Buffy after all, but Xander's heart sank. Once she was sober and all non-cavepersony, Buffy would forget, or would choose to forget, that she'd paid him the slightest bit of attention. For now she was trying to smell him which made it really difficult to walk.

He steered her towards the dorms, no one else bothering to notice them. It seemed that Sunnydale's unique way of seeing things extended to non-residents as well. Well, maybe not all of them. A few fraternity guys were leering at Buffy and giving Xander the thumbs up as she became really handsy. Xander took  one of them in his and batted the other away from places she would probably be embarrassed to know it had been near.

 Luckily Willow had given him her dorm key because Buffy was too busy muttering about beer and draping herself all over him so asking her about a key would have been impossible. Xander somehow managed to keep her hands from wandering too far while keeping her upright at the same time. He got her in the elevator and Buffy was too interested in how the thing worked to think about continuing to molest him.

He took several deep breaths telling himself he could do this. He could take care of Buffy and still be a gentleman. Good ol' Xander, one of the girls. He tugged her out of the elevator, ignoring the stares of some of them people going down the hall. He juggled the key in one hand, using the other to keep Buffy's wandering hands out from under his shirt. Even if it did feel really nice.

"Okay, Buffy, there might some beer in here," he said pushing the door open and leading her in.

"Beer? Buffy like beer. Buffy like boy."

Xander closed the door behind him and watched as Buffy got on her bed and retraced her earlier drawings. He was pretty sure there wasn't any beer in here, but he was going to check anyway. There was nothing in the mini-fridge so he looked under both beds. Nothing, nada, zip and zilch. How was he going to tell Buffy?

He glanced over and she was lying on the bed, sleeping. Well that made things a bit easier. Xander grabbed a blanket and covered her before sitting on Willow's bed. Xander didn't think either of the girls would mind if he raided the fridge for a few munchies. He turned the small television on and turned the sound way down. He slipped his shoes off and relaxed on Willow's bed while Buffy slept it off.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xander woke up feeling very warm and kind of crushed. He cracked an eye open to see the television showing some infomercial for a hair care product. That didn't explain the crushing. He tried to move his arm only to realize it was being pinned. By Buffy. At some point he'd fallen asleep and she'd woken up, crawled into bed with him. She was currently sleeping on his arm. The rest of her body was curled around him, her legs tangled with his, her head on his chest.

Not that it wasn't a really nice thing to wake up to, but Xander was worried about a freak out if Buffy had returned to her normal self during the night. He could foresee much shouting and awkwardness and both his ego and his heart battered. He gently tugged on his arm to try and free himself. Buffy scooted up, burrowing her head under his chin.

"Xander, sleep. Buffy tired."

Okay, she knew his name but was still kind of using cave girl talk. That meant the spell was at least a little worn off. Xander sent up a prayer as he tugged on his arm again, trying to gently nudge Buffy away.

"Buff, I gotta move or my arm will never be the same," he whispered.

She moved, allowing him to rescue his arm, but didn't let him get much further than that. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. Holy smokes she was even more beautiful half asleep and sporting bed head, even if it was the cave person version of bed head. Xander swallowed, ready to help her back to her bed when she tilted her head up and kissed him.

It was only a chaste little brushing of the lips but Xander let out a small groan. He should have been an expert on kissing after all the practice he'd gotten with Cordelia. But kissing Buffy, it was like he was a novice. Even the surreptitious kissing with Willow and the hot and heavy kiss with Faith couldn't compare. Buffy kissed him again; a little bolder this time and Xander decided that kissing was underrated.

"Buffy like Xander. Xander nice. Stay, sleep."

Xander couldn't argue with that as Buffy snuggled back against his chest. He curled an arm around her and closed his eyes.

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xander woke again, this time to tiny little pecks of something on his cheeks and forehead. He went to bat whatever was doing it away, and he hand was caught.

"Xander, wake up."

His eyes flew open and he was staring right at Buffy. She was straddling his body (and wasn't that a site to see) and was staring down at him with a smile. She must have gotten up before him because her hair was damp and pulled back into a ponytail and she had changed clothes. She grinned at him.

"Uh, Buffy…."

"Hey there sleepy head. I was wondering when you'd come back to the land of the living."

She placed a kiss on his lips. It was definitely not chaste and he found himself kissing her back. Then logical though pushed its way to the front of his mind and he pulled back.

"Buffy, not that I'm minding the smoochies but can I just say who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"It's me, Xand. Totally uncavepersony Buffy. Slayer extraordinaire. Can't a girl kiss her best friend without the Spanish Inquisition?"

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition," he said automatically with a half laugh. "Buffy, that wasn't the kind of kiss a best friend gives. It was more like a girlfriend kind of kiss."

"And?"

She was serious. Xander sputtered and tried to sit up but there was no dislodging Buffy from her perch.

"Buff, you can't mean that. I'm just…you never," he faltered.

She shrugged. "So cave Buffy showed me a few things. You are a nice guy, Xander. And you do smell nice. Don't I deserve a nice guy who smells good? One who loves me without question? Plus, you already know about the Slaying so I don't have to act all different around you or anything. It could be fun," she said.

She ran her fingers over his chest, pouting a little. "Buffy, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"That's not flirting?"

"That's more like seducing."

"Damn, I'm out of practice," she said, sitting up. "You mean that you've never been flirted with?"

"Well, Cordy was more about the smoochies and the hiding and Willow and I, well that was all about the smoochies, so I guess that's a no."

"Poor deprived Xander." She leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Why don't we go to the Espresso Pump and I can show you all about flirting. Will is gonna be there, we can totally freak her out."

Xander couldn't believe his ears. Buffy clambered off of him, shook her hair from her face and gave him a little shy smile as she held out her hand. He took it and she helped him off the bed. She kept holding his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Just promise me that I'm not going to end up listening to Patsy Cline a week from now."

"Promise. You deserve good things too, Xand."

"Okay, let's go confuse Willow."

Buffy smiled wide. She bounced a little, kissing him on the cheek. "Not before we go to your place, you need to change. You smell of beer and smoke."

"Sure, I can show you my disco ball."

"Xander!"

"No, really, it's hanging from my ceiling," he explained as they walked out of the dorm room.


End file.
